Breaking Free
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: After two years in a mental hospital and being tortured on suspicion of being L, Light holds more than enough of a grudge against the detective. So when a certain lookalike comes around, claiming he can help Light get revenge, will Light take him up on his offer or struggle to put Kira and his past behind him? (rated M just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Light blinked slowly. After two years in a mental hospital, he had paled considerably. Almost to the same shade as L.

L.

Light hadn't seen hide nor hair of the detective since he'd been admitted though the young boy - now nineteen years old - figured his doctor had something to do with it.

L had been played and Light had a feeling the detective had no idea. Taking a breath and holding it for a beat before letting it go, Light slowly trudged back towards his small bed and sat on the edge of it. Waiting.

It had become a sort of ritual. He got up, took a shower, tried to avoid the mirror if at all possible, then wait for Dr. Laurence.

Then the tests began.

For the first year, Dr. Laurence had fought over getting Light to vocally admit that he was Kira and then surrender himself to become a soldier for the doctor.

In an attempt to get Light to believe him, Dr. Laurence had insisted that he was being given orders by L himself and that was why he had to do all the things he did.

When that didn't work, Dr. Laurence began to believe that perhaps Light was L and that was why the boy didn't believe him whenever Laurence said L had given him the orders.

Light had never felt so much pain in his life. In the end, he had grown to despise L, because if it weren't for the detective, Light Yagami would still be free, skin scarless.

If it weren't for L, Light would be God.

Light shuddered. Every since Lawrence had begun interrogating Light to find out if he was L or not, Light had begun wondering what his life would be like if he had succeeded in his mission to become God.

It wasn't a pretty picture so he chose to block it out as soon as it started coming to light.

Light sat up straighter when he heard the multiple locks to his room (more like cell) click open.

A second later, Dr. Laurence walked in, dressed as always in all black save for his white lab coat that was stained with old blood.

Light's blood.

"As you know, L," Dr. Laurence began. He had started calling Light 'L' about four months previous and Light was too tired and weak to correct him. "Today is the last day of your confinement. Please remember that I could always lie and say you need more time, but where's the fun in that? You're the world's greatest detective and I doubt you'll break anytime soon."

"So you're letting me go?" Light asked, frowning. His voice was hoarse from not speaking very often and the fact that screaming was the only sound he ever made.

Dr. Laurence gave a short nod. "Yes. Ryuzaki - the man who brought you in here two years ago - is waiting in the lobby. Here are some clothes and a pair of scissors if you wish to cut your hair as it's grown past your shoulders."

Light took the clothes but left the scissors. His hands were shaking from slight malnutrition and he didn't dare bring a sharp object to his face. He quickly dressed in the bathroom before returning. Two years prior, he would have shown some form of excitement when it came to leaving, but after all he'd been through, Light didn't particularly care anymore.

Nodding, Dr. Laurence led Light out of the room, down the hall, and into the waiting room where the real L stood.

He still wore the same clothes, though his hair seemed longer and posture seemed slightly better.

Something about that sent warning bells off in Light's head, though he had long since started ignoring them. They never helped him anyway.

"He's cleared," Dr. Laurence said to L. "If there's any relapse, don't hesitate to bring him into me for an evaluation."

Light knew the doctor's real meaning behind the words, but L/Ryuzaki didn't and so the detective nodded and left without a word, Light trailing close behind.

It was only when they both slid into the front of the car - L in the driver's seat, Light in passenger - that Light knew something was wrong.

"You never drive," he pointed out, wincing at his voice. "Come to think of it, you haven't said a word to me."

"No, I haven't," L confirmed. His voice seemed different. A little smoother and less monotone. Light frowned, suddenly very very uneasy as 'L' began driving off.

"Who are you?" Light demanded, fighting against fear. If he got worked up, he would end up thinking irrationally and something bad would happen.

The fake L gave him a sad smile. "No, I'm not Lawliet," he confirmed softly. "But I can assure you that I hate him just as much as you do. And I can help you get the revenge you so desperately want."

The car was quiet for a long time, neither looking at the other. The only sound was Light's slightly loud breathing and fake L's soft laughter under his breath.

Finally, Light took a shuddering breath and spoke.

"How?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

L was normally a calm person, though as Watari drove him towards the hospital to pick up Light, he was finding nerves in his heart.

Every time he had attempted to visit Light, the doctor had always turned him away saying that Light was unable to see visitors at the moment on account of being in a therapy session or something else like that.

It made L suspicious but he knew he couldn't do anything without risking his identity. He took a slow breath and forced himself to calm down as Watari pulled into the front parking lot which was empty save for a black car like his own pulling away at a rather high rate.

"Shouldn't take long," L told Watari as he got out of the car and trudged up the stairs in his typical slouch.

He walked up to the desk and was just about to sign in when he noted whose name was last.

 _Ryuzaki picking up Light Yagami._

L frowned, warning bells going off in his mind. Something was very very wrong.

"Oh, you're back," the lady at the desk said when she looked up from her computer. "Is everything alright? You seem a little pale."

L narrowed his eyes. Something was very wrong.

"You said I'm back," he said, fighting to remain calm, cool, and collected. "But I haven't been here for two years."

The lady frowned, clearly confused. "You were just here a moment ago, picking up one of the patients."

 _Impossible._ L thought, placing his thumb between his lips and staring through the woman. _I haven't been here for two years. Unless...no. that's impossible, he's in prison. Maximum security, there's no way he could have escaped. Still...if he did, why come here for Light? Why not come straight to me as always?_

"I apologize," L said, turning and walking away. He offered no other explanation as he slid into the car.

"Watari, head back to Whammy's, we have a problem," he declared. "It seems he's escaped and taken Light."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hey guys! I didn't think I'd get the sequel up so quickly!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I really am sorry if it's crappy!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **If you know who "he" is (which you probably do cause you're all real smart). Please PM me or review and let me know if I wrote it okay or if I sucked and need to do better.**

 **THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I SORRY**

….….….….…...

 _Light screamed as they dragged him down the hall after forcefully shoving him into a straightjacket._

 _"Let go of me!" he demanded, trying to hide his rising fear as he was strapped down to a contraption similar to the one Misa had been confined to so long ago._

 _"Today," Dr. Lawrence said, grinning. "We're going to be doing shock therapy."_

 _Light opened his eyes to fire a response back, but the doctor was quick to shove a gag in his mouth, almost down his throat._

 _"I'll give you one last chance," Dr. Lawrence said calmly as he walked over to the controls. "Confess to being Kira."_

 _Light felt his body trembling with fear and he tried to fight against his restraints. He heard Dr. Lawrence flip on the machine and a second later, he was in agony, screaming until he tasted blood and his throat burned._

 _He knew he must have bit the inside of his cheek or his tongue but all he cared about was the goddamn agony running through his veins._

 _After a moment, the shocks stopped and Light hung limp in his restraints. He flinched when his chin was grabbed and face violently yanked upwards to stare at Dr. Lawrence._

 _The doctor sneered and yanked the slightly bloody gag out of Light's mouth._

 _"These are L's orders, Light," Dr. Lawrence said, going from sadistic to caring in less than a second. He sighed, expression softening as he cupped Light's cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over the boy's soft skin. "We'll stop if you confess. It's just three simple words, Light. All you have to say is I. Am. Kira."_

….….….….…...

Light woke with a strangled scream, sheets tangled around his legs as he sat up with a loud gasp. He was gasping loudly for air as he looked around in horror, trying to recognize the black and blood red room he was in.

He closed his eyes tightly as familiarity came back to him and he fell backwards with a quiet sigh. He wasn't back with Dr. Lawrence. He was hidden away with some L look alike called BB.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Light peeled his eyes open when he heard the bedroom door open and BB trudged in a moment later.

"I heard a scream," he said, though he didn't sound like he particularly cared. Still, there was something in his eyes that seemed soft whenever Light was around. "Are you alright?"

"Nightmare," Light answered shortly, sitting up and untangling the sheets from his sweat coated body before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He wore a soft pair of pajama pants and one of BB's black shirts which hung off Light's malnourished frame. Taking a shuddering breath, Light was about to get up before BB walked over and cupped Light's face in his hand.

The nineteen year old went stiff as his dream flashed back through his mind before he forced himself to relax.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying not to panic or lean into BB's hand too much. The other hummed softly before running his thumb over Light's lips.

"It's early," he noted, taking a small step back. "You should go back to sleep."

"I'm going to take a shower," Light said quietly, sliding out of bed and walking on shaking legs to the bathroom. He could hear BB trailing behind him but he didn't particularly care anymore.

"Perhaps a bath instead," BB suggested quietly. His voice was so much like L's and yet so much smoother.

He had yet to tell Light exactly how he could help the boy achieve revenge on L.

"Why a bath?" Light mumbled as he grabbed a towel from under the sink. He stood up too quickly unfortunately and would have collapsed to the ground had BB not caught him.

"That's why," the man said in a soft, silken voice as he gently helped Light sit on the ground before walking over to fill the bath.

"I can do it myself," Light said quietly, massaging his throat when his vocal cords stung with a phantom pain.

"I know you can," BB agreed quietly. "But the least I can do is help. You're my partner. We both want L dead. It wouldn't help if one of us knocks himself out with a concussion, or drowns, would it?"

"I don't know if I want L dead," Light mumbled. "I was just...mad that he...that he sent me there."

"And he'll do that and more to thousands of others," BB explained, a little too calm for Light's liking. "But if he's dead, he's out of the way. Innocent people-"

"I'm not innocent," Light said firmly, struggling to his feet. "I killed people, BB."

"And so have I," BB said calmly. "But we're still innocent in certain regards, aren't we? We're still virgins."

Light looked away at this and so missed the dark and cunning smile that spread across BB's face.

"You're not a virgin," the man noted, taking a small step forward. "So you gave it to someone you love?"

"I was raped," Light said bluntly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a bath by myself, thank you."

BB looked at him for a few seconds, before giving a short nod. "Very well. Scream if you need anything."

"Scream if you need anything." Dr. Lawrence taunted as he pushed Light's head beneath the water.

Light shuddered and looked over at the tub as BB left the bathroom, closing the door behind himself with a soft click. Suddenly, Light didn't really want to take a bath anymore. At least not alone.

"So he was raped," BB mused as he paced the room. He knew what Light had been through in the past two years and knew what the boy would think of when he'd said 'scream if you need anything'.

"I just need to get him on my side and against Lawliet completely," BB muttered aloud. "After that...oh...oh, this is perfect. I won't use force, not yet. But now I have a card in my deck to use against Yagami if he tries to contact L."

Grinning darkly, BB took his place on the edge of the bed to wait for Light.

He waited.

And waited.

And knew something was wrong.

Frowning, BB walked over and didn't even bother to knock as he stepped into the bathroom.

Light was unconscious in the tub, his head below the water.

Sighing, BB made quick strides and schooled his features into one of panic and worry as he grabbed Light's shoulder and yanked the boy's head above the water, pleased when the boy's amber eyes flew open and he began to gasp loudly in panic.

"Relax," BB ordered softly, brushing Light's soaking hair out of the boy's wide panicked eyes as he helped Light out of the bathtub and into a soft towel. "What happened?"

"Flashback," Light mumbled, shuddering at the memory. "Sorry."

BB cocked his head to the side, continuing to play his part. "Sorry?"

"You were probably busy," Light said quietly. "And I almost drowned myself."

"Light," BB said firmly. "I wasn't doing anything but waiting for you. I had actually planned to come in and check on you. And I'm glad I did, otherwise, you'd be dead."

Light nodded before throwing himself at BB who went stiff at the embrace. Light knew it was stupid but he craved gentle physical contact and part of him missed L.

The part that still loved L.

That same part couldn't get passed the fact that BB and L were carbon copies of one another.

"Sorry," Light said quietly after a few minutes. He pulled away and BB just barely managed to relax and school his features into something that didn't show disgust.

"It's fine," BB said, smiling. "Come. Let's get you something to eat."

"I thought it was early," Light said as he got up and padded into the bedroom to grab a spare pair of clothes.

"It is, but I highly doubt you plan on sleeping any time soon," BB mused aloud, politely turning his back so that Light could dress quickly.

"Yeah," Light agreed as he pulled on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Yeah, you're not wrong there."

With his back to BB and BB's back to Light, Light didn't see the dark grin that spread across the older male's face.

….….….….…...

 **Hey guys! Hope that wasn't crap! Sorry if it was!**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **THANKS!**


End file.
